Sean Bean just can't catch a break!
by gameboy5432
Summary: The title says it all, our favourite death defying actor just keeps getting into trouble in the world of fiction. This is a series of one shots taking place in High Plains Drifters Sean Bean saves series (Yes i got permission)


Hit me baby one more time.

And so time has finally come to pass, the day had finally arrived when Sean Bean, actor of stage, film and silver screen would have his final part in the role of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.

So he lay there on his deathbed, surrounded by the many figures who accompanied him throughout his life in Westeros.

His children Robb, Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Edd, Jon, his grandchildren, his wife Catelyn and all of his bannermen.

" _I called them by their names, guess I really am Eddard now."_ He though as he felt the life draining from his body.

So with his last bit of strength he said what would be his final solo performance.

"Robb, you're time has come, I've named you acting Lord many seasons ago to prepare you from this day, remember the lessons you've learned, be just and honorable, but if need arises do what you must do."

"Rickon, be kind the wolves of the forest and to the deer, do not bully them, you are the Beastmaster but be kind."

"Sansa, you carry the heavy burden of the Eerye, you've washed away the sins of Lysa and Littlefinger and I know you are and will be a fine Warden of the East and great kingmother."

"Bran, I know you are happy with your lot, but I hope as Greensear that one day you will find someone to share your life with."

"Eddard, my youngest son, I have no titles to give you, but as the youngest you have the choice that was denied me, go and be free, be a master, a septon, a knight, a merchant, a minstrel, or just a pain, and maybe one day trough you a new day will dawn where everyone is free to choose their fate."

"Jon, Lord Commander of the Nightswatch, Dragontamer, Otherslayer, remember that even though you must always watch for evil, you will always have a place in the North and don't let your wives and mistress bully you too much, less they decide to add even more to their numbers."

"And Arya…my little untamed wolf, I'm sorry I will not live to see the High Queen of the seas and her mighty fleet of a thousand ships sail across the western sea to the New World, but I do not fear for your safety, for I know that there is no one mightier than you."

After that the tears that where already flowing from the Starks and Bannermen now became a flood, even icy Lord Bolton seemed troubled by this.

"The Old Gods now call for me, my role is done, my purpose fulfilled, I've done my part, played my roll and now…and now my watch has ended….V-Valar Morghulis."

And with that it was over, Boromir, Zeus, Odysseus, Richard Sharpe, Eddard Stark was now no more.

" _W-where am I? Is this death?"_

" **You've come at last."**

" _Guess it is, ah well it's been a nice romp, at least this way those bloody YouTube compilations I'll finally be over, no more death for this Sheffield bloke!"_

" **It is good to see you up and about my liege."** A voice said, making Sean open his eyes in panic, only to see before him the most terrifying sight since the Battle of The Wall.

A strange, floating skeleton was before him, a giant cockroach, a winged vampire and countless other undead and abominations that made the Others look like supermodels in comparison where there.

"We were worried about you my King, we rejoice that you have awaken to lead us once more."

" _Did that giant cockroach just talk?...And in a posh way too?"_

"Tell us your orders my Lord, so we may fulfill them!" The floating Halloween prop said as it and the rest of the Undead monsters bowed before him.

"W-well, first let's rally the troops, I've got to catch up on current affairs."

" **Very well my Liege, bring my lord what he desires, Lord Anub'Arak could you please assemble your forces, my lord would no doubt wish to see the improvements we've made to them during his slumber."**

"Oh course Grand Lich Kell'Thuzad, they'll be here shortly."

" _Wait, those names, I've heard them before, at conventions and sometimes my daughters on Earth, aren't they from that….OH NO!"_

" **The restless dead are gathered and await your command my lord! It is time to let the world know that the Scourge has returned, it is time once more for Azeroth to tremble in fear, it is time once more for the living to know our fury and with you my liege leading us, victory is inevitable, GLORY TO THE LICH KING!"**

" _Why…just why…..!"_

 **High Temple of Elune.**

Malfurion looked deeply into the earth as a mighty shockwave of pure raw energy shook him from his meditation.

"What has happened?" Tyrande asked him, for she too had felt that shockwave.

"Grave news I fear my love, Dark times have arrived once more, the Lich king has returned and has announced his resurrection by a great battle cry and I am afraid this time he may not be alone."

"We must send word out Malfurion, for even though the other races are our foes, the Lich King is enemy to all!"

"Yes, Tyrande but we must also make sure that his new ally does not unite with him, whoever she is this Yo'tube must be a dreaded dark mistress if the Lich King desires to make with her." 


End file.
